The present disclosure relates generally to employee communication programs, and more particularly, to a method and system for publishing and distributing employee communications to various employees in diverse locations.
Effective communications between management and employees is important for modern business management. Use of a bulletin board upon which printed material, such as, posters including photographs, artwork, designs and/or slogans, and messages, are displayed have been used in the past.
In recent years, systems for presenting electronic communications have been developed that provide significant advantages over known paper systems. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,765,273 and 7,743,112 both describe a system and method for the distribution of electronic media. These systems provided significant improvements over known communication systems, allowing a user to present electronic communications to employees by assembling a media collection of information and assigning the various media data to be presented at various times. Additionally, these systems allowed a user to select pre-assembled media content generated and provided by the service provider to the subscriber for selection and inclusion in the subscriber's media collection. However, the media collection is transmitted to a controller, which is located, for example, at the subscriber's business location so that employees viewing a display connected to the controller can view the media collection. A limitation of this system is that the employee must be physically present at the subscriber's place of business where the display is located (e.g., in a break room, or on a factory floor, or other location that it can be easily viewed by employees) in order to view the media collection.
In today's business environment, companies have increasingly allowed employees to work from home, or have employees in many diverse locations, whether in or out of the country the business is located in. Even though companies have employees in many diverse locations, it is still desirable to provide employee communications on a diverse number of topics.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an efficient system that overcomes the deficiencies of prior art systems and services. It is desired to provide a system which provides for remote access and distribution of media content to end users (e.g., employees) located at any geographic location having network connectivity.